Theory of Equilibrium
by Cherriko
Summary: Kid has a problem. Someone explains to him quick - he was sure he like things perfect and symmetrical, then why every fibers of him are going gaga all over this asymmetrical girl? Kid x OC


**Theory of Equilibrium**

Death the Kid x OC

_Summary: Kid has a problem. Someone explains to him quick – He was sure he like things perfect and symmetrical then why every fibers of him are going gaga all over this asymmetrical girl?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater; it belongs to Atsushi Okubo. This one-shot is purely a work of fiction based on my imagination and knowledge of Soul Eater.**

/

The thing about Death the Kid is that he has a fetish of keeping everything perfect and symmetrical. He hates it when everything becomes unbalanced or asymmetry. It annoys him to no ends when he saw something that looked wrong. And he is not about to change his concept any time.

That's why; the girl sitting next to him now wouldn't be an exception.

The first impression he got from her wasn't good – She is bizarre, he thought. There is absolutely nothing symmetrical about her. He noted; her hairs are not professionally shaped. They are all choppy and sloppy. And he doesn't like it.

He concluded; he hates her. Mind you, he is not being biased. He has _reasons. _It must be because of her asymmetrical hair. Yes, that must be it. If not, why would his vision rooted toward the messy black-haired classmate, unable to shift his gaze?

This is utterly ridiculous, right?

Her busy green orbs concentrates on the lesson Dr. Stein is conducting, oblivious to his stare. She looked all serious and confused, almost childish, but he admits, is cute.

He then shifts his eyes to her attire; its flamboyant and it mismatches her entire appearance. Not good – this unbalance her whole image. And he doesn't like it, not one bit. He felt the acidic and revolt sensations again. This happens whenever he found something that doesn't satisfies his taste. He has the urge to fix it, yet he endured.

This is torture for him.

When she caught him looking, she gave him one of her hesitant smile. His heart melts that instant. Her rosy lips are shaped so nicely, it makes him wonder what it would be like if his lips is on her. It took him every ounce of himself to control his lust.

This is _wrong._

He should be blaming Dr. Stein for randomly switching everyone's sitting plans – and all because of him; he ends up in this tasteless condition. It's stupid – _stupid _lesson, _stupid _sit, _and stupid _position!

He – Death the Kid – as the son of the Shinigami-sama knows all he needs about the subject of souls. He doesn't need to be here. At least, not here staring at an unsymmetrical figure. Leave, he commanded himself. Yet, for some reason, leaving the room angered him.

Something must be wrong with him. _No_, something must be wrong with _her._ Why is she so asymmetrical, messy and uneven? But why couldn't he stop looking at her? Why looking at her causes him to feel furious and weak? Why is her unbalanced form stitched to his mind? It disgusts him, yet not to the point of making him faint or irritated.

"Hey, kid, about the –,"she started. He flinched. See – even the way she speaks annoyed him! It somehow sounded off notes and uneven. It's soft and timid, almost unnoticeable. He thinks it's feminine and melodic. And he liked it, for once. He thinks its perfect.

Oh…great.

He really has a problem – a big one, no doubt.

Even he doesn't understand why.

Someone explains to him quick – he was sure he like things perfect and symmetrical than why every fiber of him are going gaga all over this asymmetrical girl?

He must be sick.

He must have gone insane.

He must be obsessed.

Oh, yes, what a lovesick fool he is.

_That – is the unreasonable concept of equilibrium. You need asymmetry to keep symmetry balanced. This is what they called –_

…_Opposite attracts._

/

**A/N: This is a short experimental one-shot about Death the Kid. Basically, it is a spur of a moment thing. Hope you like it. Reviews are well appreciated. Thanks.**


End file.
